


Таков мой замысел

by AilaDarley



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choices, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Nightmares, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilaDarley/pseuds/AilaDarley
Summary: Небольшая AU-шка к последнему кадру финальной серии третьего сезона, когда Уилл увлёк Ганнибала в пропасть.





	Таков мой замысел

«Уилл...»   
      Ровный негромкий голос зовёт его по имени.  
      У него никак не получается открыть глаза. Поворачивает голову в сторону откуда идёт звук.   
      Под веками разливается кромешная темнота. Его тело стремительно движется куда-то вниз и перед внутренним взором вдруг разверзается отвесная пропасть. Холодная бездна. Он падает в неё. Неотвратимо падает, падает и падает в кипящие белой пеной волны, с яростью разбивающиеся об острые скальные камни. Он слышит их зловещий и голодный шум глубоко внизу.  
      «Уилл...»  
      Сердце под сдавленными рёбрами забилось кровавым комком.  
      «Мне страшно», — отстранёно подумалось ему.   
      «Я знаю, — ответил тот же голос ниоткуда. — Я рядом. Обними меня крепче, Уилл».  
      «Ганнибал...»  
      «Да, Уилл. Это я».  
      «Ты убил Красного Дракона», — язык неповоротлив, как у пьяного. Слова даются с трудом, мысли вязкие, тягучие. Непослушные.  
      «Нет, Уилл. Это ты убил Дракона. Я лишь немного помог тебе».  
      «Лжешь. Я видел, как ты зубами порвал ему горло... Кровь хлестала фонтаном».  
      Горячая, густая липкая жижа заливает ему лицо и глаза. Во рту растекается кисловатый вкус меди. Он знает, что серьёзно ранен, но боли Грэм не чувствует; словно со стороны наблюдает, как лезвие его ножа по рукоять погружается в упругую живую плоть и оттуда тугими струями хлещет кровь...   
      «В свете полной луны кровь кажется такой чёрной», — голос не слушается, кажется невнятным и хриплым. Наконец, ему удаётся поднять тяжёлые веки. Взгляд упирается в твёрдый и кривоватый изгиб губ, перепачканных кровью.   
      «Красивое зрелище, не правда ли, Уилл?»  
      «Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я стал убийцей, Ганнибал», — Уилл поднимает взгляд выше и чуть отстраняет голову. Лицо Лектера оказывается совсем рядом. Ганнибал тесно и бережно прижимает Грэма к себе.  
      «Ты особенный. Ты был одинок и хотел понимания, Уилл», — уголки губ чуть вздёргиваются вверх. Уилл смотрит молча и никак не может отвести завороженного взгляда от этих губ.   
      «Такой чувственный рот. Каков ты на вкус, Ганинибал?»   
      «А ты попробуй», — излом тонких губ превратился в полуулыбку.   
      «Мы разобьёмся», — вместо ответа шепчет Уилл, не отрывая глаз от губ Лектера.  
      Страх исчез. Ничего не стало. Была лишь пустота и ощущение полёта вниз и чужая ладонь ещё крепче прижалась к спине между лопаток.   
      Уилл опускает глаза: тёмное кипящее пеной дно пропасти неотвратимо и стремительно несётся ему навстречу.  
      «Не смотри туда, Уилл. Обними меня. Смерти нет. Она всего лишь переход».  
      «Изменение?»  
      «Перерождение», — едва шепчет Лектер. Его гипнотические глаза хищника опасно близки и смотрят так, что у Грэма мутится в голове и немеют конечности. Он вдруг понимает, что не может пошевелиться и не может противостоять.   
      «Ты опять что-то вколол мне, Ганнибал?» — попробовал шевельнуть губами, но не смог произнести ни звука.   
      «Ч-Чш, Уилл, — ладонь нежно огладила затылок. — Нет, я ничего тебе не вколол. Всё будет хорошо», — сильные пальцы собирают волосы в горсть и запрокидывают голову Уилла вверх, открывая беззащитное горло с судорожно ходящим вверх-вниз кадыком. Он закрывает глаза, послушно отдаваясь чужой воле. Только вцепляется в шею и торс Ганнибала, прижимаясь ещё теснее.  
      «Мы едины, Уилл. Мы с тобой одно целое...» — тёплое дыхание касается лица.  
      «Да...» — не понимая вслух или мысленно, соглашается Грэм.   
      Чужие губы властно накрывают его рот. Тело пронзается высоковольтным разрядом. Дыхание сбивается до хрипа. Рука Ганнибала выпускает волосы на затылке. Не торопливо скользит по ключице. Обхватывает и чуть задерживается на горле, несильно сжав выпирающие хрящи. Уилл остро чувствует, как горячо бьётся артерия на его шее под чужими пальцами. Вторая рука медленно оглаживает напрягшуюся спину, опускается ему на бедро. Тело Грэма напрягается и мелко дрожит. Он не слышит своего непроизвольного глухого сдавленного стона, лишь сладостное и томительное предвкушение блаженства.  
      Вожделение, столь дикое и животное взрывается и начинает полыхать жаром внизу живота, заставив вскипеть кровь. Грэм всем своим существом подаётся навстречу, отвечая; жадно всасывая в себя чужой влажный рот, проглатывая горечь, соль и вкус металла. Ноздрями глубоко втягивает тяжёлый, едкий мускусный запах пропитанной п **о** том кожи. Сердце заходится бешеными и рваными скачками. Пальцы судорожно скребут чужие плечи. Он задыхается, будто разом лишается воздуха.  
      «Ганнибал... Ганнибал...» — бессвязный прерывистый шёпот слетает с истерзанных нетерпеливой лаской губ.   
      «Я здесь, Уилл. Я всегда рядом».  
      «Да, Ганнибал. Ты прав… Мы едины. Едины… Едины…»   
      У него больше не остаётся никаких сил.   
      Он падает. Падает, падает глубоко вниз…   
  
      Перед глазами мелькают яркие световые всполохи; отголоски прошлого: ночной ветерок влетает в высокое сводчатое окно палаццо Каппони. Отсюда начинается его Дворец памяти. Он видит как мелко трепещут язычки горящих свечей в старинном серебряном канделябре. Их свет дрожит в замысловатом рисунке инкрустированной крышки антикварного клавесина, дробится цветными искрами в гранях тяжёлых хрустальных бокалов с красным вином, выхватывает из тьмы старинные гобелены на стенах. Жидким блеском свет переливается на горделиво выпрямленных плечах музицирующего, скрытых под шёлком кристально-белой рубахи. Она ярким пятном контрастирует с полутьмой комнаты. Глаза играющего закрыты, голова запрокинута. Чарующие звуки музыки отражаются от стен. Человек полностью слился с мелодией, отдался ей и тонкие губы замерли в изломе улыбки наивысшего эстетического удовольствия.  
      «Ты сыграешь для меня, Ганнибал?»   
      Человек за клавесином резко обрывает игру и открывает глаза. Несколько мгновений смотрит на Грэма в упор. Внутри каждого зрачка тот замечает мерцание опасного красного. Потом доктор чуть склоняет голову, отблеск гаснет и он улыбается шире, обнажая полоску неровных белых зубов.  
      «Конечно, Уилл».  
  
      Грэм вновь опускает глаза. Оскалившееся камнями дно пропасти с катастрофической скоростью надвигалось. Они продолжали стремительно нестись навстречу своей гибели.  
      Почувствовал, как Лектор обнял сильнее.  
      «Мы вернулись в тот момент, когда всё можно изменить. Я могу помочь, если ты попросишь, Уилл», — тихий шёпот возле самого уха.  
      «Нет. Разбитая чашка не может вновь собраться, — Грэм прерывисто вздохнул и опять приподнял взгляд. — Мы придумываем сказки. И охотно в них верим. А когда мы не хотим чему-то верить, разум находит для нас тысячи оправданий. Будь я таким же как ты, я бы тебя убил».  
      Лёгкая насмешка обнажила край острых зубов.  
Грэм вдруг явственно ощутил гулкое биение сердца в чужой груди.   
      «Предать может каждый. Иногда просто нет иного выбора, Ганнибал».  
      «Конечно, Уилл. Это ведь также как Бог и любовь. Ты в него веришь или нет. Или любовь есть или её нет. Это же относится и к предательству и прощению…»  
      «А ты простил меня, Ганнибал?»  
      «Конечно, Уилл. А ты меня?»  
      «Я бы хотел оставаться не предвзятым…»  
      «Я бы хотел показать тебе Флоренцию…»  
      Грэм хотел было ответить, но вокруг внезапно наступила темнота и тишина. Мир вокруг перестал существовать, холодное ледяное безмолвие поглотило его.  
  
***  
      «Как самочувствие?»   
      Словно откуда-то вынырнул или некто выдернул его из тьмы. Хватил ртом воздух и попытался приоткрыть глаза. Из белёсой мути выступила неясная фигура человека в белом халате. До слуха донеслось ритмичное попискивание. Он сразу узнал в нём звуки медицинской аппаратуры. Тело было чужим и деревянным. Почувствовал, что опутан проводами датчиков. Горло драла сушь. Мысли вязли и растекались подобно болотной жижице.  
      «Пить хочу…», — с трудом выдавил из себя Грэм.  
      Сквозь пелену перед глазами различил поднесённую к лицу кружку и торчащую из неё соломинку. Он неуклюже обхватил ее сухими губами и втянул глоток тёплой жидкости. Вода трудно стекла вниз. Пожар внутри чуть угас, но легче не стало.  
      «К вам пришли».   
      Рука убрала и поставила кружку на прикроватную тумбочку. Уилл моргал и слепо щурился, пытаясь согнать с глаз липкую плёнку. Всё вокруг плыло и искривлялось, словно на мир смотрел через захватанные пальцами линзы очков. Он различил удаляющуюся спину врача и дверь в палату снова открылась. В проёме появился неясный силуэт высокой фигуры.   
      Человек не торопясь подошёл к кровати.  
      Пелена исчезла. Уилл во все глаза смотрел на гостя перед собой. Сердце пропустило удар, дыхание сбилось, лёгкие сжались. Пальцы судорожно сгребли простыню. Чуткие приборы немедленно отреагировали на изменение состояния пациента учащённым писком.   
В руках мужчина держал изысканный экзотический цветок — Shenzhen Nongke* снежно-лимонного цвета, присыпанной бордовыми крапинками орхидеи.  
      «Ганнибал?» — проскрипело в горле.  
      «Здравствуй, Уилл. Ты кого-то ждал другого?» — Лектер сделал ещё шаг и словно бы небрежно легко бросил цветок в кружку Грэма на тумбочке.  
      Сердце Уилла продолжило выбивать тревожную барабанную дробь. Он изо всех сил старался справиться с собой. Приборы настойчиво пищали, кривые ритма на экране выписывали дикие зигзаги.   
      «Как ты?.. Это значит… что мы не умерли?» — язык не слушался его.  
      «Смерти не существует, Уилл, — Лектер чуть склонился над Грэмом. У него было гладко выбритое лицо, с чуть заметными шрамами. Светлые волосы зачёсаны назад, лишь прядь чёлки упала на лоб. От кожи шёл едва заметный тонкий изысканный запах дорогих духов. Он смотрел Уиллу прямо в глаза.  
      Губы доктора дрогнули в знакомой полуулыбке, в глубине зрачков Ганнибала коротко блеснул красный отсвет. Приборы взорвались новой серией заполошных писков. Самописец электрокардиографа скакнул, чиркнув крутой излом. — Это всего лишь перерождение».   
      «Но чашка разбита. Ей уже никогда не стать единым целым», — Грэм всем телом вжимался в кровать, не в силах поменять положение, ни защититься, ни позвать на помощь.  
      «Представь её единым целым. То, что тебе нужно, кроется в тебе самом. И тебе решать, как поступить».  
      Уилл вдруг почувствовал, как в его ладонь легло что-то холодное и твёрдое; автоматически стиснул пальцы, приподнял руку посмотреть. Он держал маленький охотничий нож Ганнибала с острым серповидным лезвием, которым он вскрывал свои жертвы. Сердце пронзила боль. Уилл ощутил, как все артерии в его теле вздулись и начали учащённо пульсировать. Его заколотила крупная нервная дрожь.   
      Лектер наклонился ещё ниже, почти лёг. Не отрывая глаз от глаз Уилла, будто всем своим существом пытался влиться внутрь него. Его тёплые ладони несильно и ласково сдавили виски Грэма, а лицо приблизилось к лицу Уилла. Он чувствовал на своих губах дыхание Ганнибала. Ему не хватало воздуха, он задыхался, не в силах отвести взгляд от красного блеска в глубине, лишь судорожно стискивал рукоять ножа.  
      «Позволь себе ответить любовью на любовь Уилл», — хриплый влажный шёпот; их губы уже почти ничто не разделяет.  
      «Значит, таков твой замысел, Ганнибал?»  
      Уилл смог приподнять вторую руку, обхватить ладонью и сдавить пальцы чуть ниже затылка на шее доктора, с силой притягивая того к себе. Всё его тело било и подбрасывало. Кожа покрылась горячей испариной. Из горла рвался скрежет и рваный сип сдавленного дыхания. Рука, с зажитым намертво ножом мелко дрожала.   
      Он видел чашку, падающую на пол. Она раскалывалась на куски. Но вдруг, в какой-то неопределённый момент, разлетающиеся в сторону осколки вдруг останавливали своё движение и начинали возвращаться назад, вновь собираясь в целую чашу и она, уже целая, поднималась над полом.  
      Грэм едва дышал. Он закрыл глаза, одной рукой давил на шею Ганнибала, а другая продолжала сжимать нож.  
      А чашка всё падала, разбивалась и вновь собиралась. Разбивалась и собиралась. Разбивалась и собиралась…   
  
  
\------------   
*Shenzhen Nongke – искусственно выведенный сорт орхидеи, на создание которого команде селекционеров из Китая, в честь которой цветок и получил свое название, понадобилось 8 долгих лет старательной работы. Чтобы увидеть, как цветет этот элегантный на вид и издающий приятный аромат цветок, приходится ждать около 4-5 лет. В 2005 году орхидея Shenzhen Nongke была куплена на аукционе анонимным покупателем за рекордную сумму, которая составила 202 тысячи долларов, и, таким образом, приобрела статус самого дорогого когда-либо проданного цветка в мире.

**Author's Note:**

> Публикация на других ресурсах: уточнять у автора.


End file.
